


The Greatest Show

by Taimane



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimane/pseuds/Taimane
Summary: It's the performance of a life time. The Queen is in the audience, and they all have to bring it. Be the best that they can be. So when a Lion goes rouge during a performance and sets it's sights on Phillip, things go... South.
Relationships: Charity Barnum/P. T. Barnum, Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for my lack of posting. I had a bit of a nervous breakdown (second one in as many years, my mental health isn't so good.) And I've still been working through lockdown so I've been really busy.  
> Dad is now cancer free and I'm starting to feel a bit better. The account's still active and I'll finish all my fics if it kills me. It may take me a long while posting and I apologise for that, please bear with me while I scrape my life back together. I wrote this to try and get back into the swing of it. I feel like some of the characters are off and it's not as good as it could be. But none the less I hope y'all like it. Thanks for reading, for your comments and likes. I've seen all the notifications and they've really cheered me up. Love Taimane <3

She was airborne the moment it happened. It was the biggest show of their lives, The Queen was sitting next to P.T Barnum, and the most prominent families in America were in attendance, due to Queen Victorias appearance thanks to Phillips connections. And the man in question was currently running the show. 

“It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion  
There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding  
All that you know”

Anne swung around the Circus tent in a wide arc, and perched on one of the highest rafters. She saw the Queen place a hand over her mouth at her actions, and she felt a flutter of nerves. Even though they had performed hundreds of shows by now, she could feel the energy coming off her fellow performers, and off the audience. It was electric. She smiled as Phillip owned the stage.

“So tell me do you wanna go?  
Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now  
Watching it come true, it's taking over you-“ 

It happened so suddenly. There was a scream and a roar. And then chaos. 

___________ The Greatest Show ____________

Phillip felt like he was on fire. But with pure energy, it coarse through his veins. This was truly where he belonged. He stood in the middle of the ring, an Elephant either side of him. He mimicked P.T and stroked Gabel’s trunk, tipping his hat to The Queen before letting Gabel take it from him. He grinned and pirouetted, making to sprint to the front and catch the hat when- 

“Phillip, Look out!” 

A scream from Deng had him twisting back towards the knife throwing act, making him tilt off balance slightly. Something caught his peripheral vision and his breath caught in his lungs.

One of the Lions had left its podium and was making its way towards him, very, very quickly. He stumbled backwards and only had time to put his hands in front of his face before it was on him. The force of its huge paws connecting with his chest sent him crashing to the ground. He vaguely heard people screaming and shouting, but it was all very far away. He curled in on himself, bringing his knees up and trying to protect his face the best he could. He looked up at the stands and through his fingers he saw The Queen stood up in shock, clutching Barnum’s shoulder in a moment of pure panic.  
The whole Barnum family were also standing, horror written on all of their faces. Helen and Caroline were crying. His eyes met P.T’s frightened ones before another attack had him on his back, torso twisted in an odd angle.  
He looked up in shock at the Lions huge face, it was close enough that Phillip could see dark flecks in the shockingly bright yellow of its eyes. Saliva was dripping from its mouth onto Phillips face, and Phillip had the bizarre thought that he suddenly knew what death smelt like. He froze and waited for the final blow, but it never came. Suddenly the pressure from his attacker lifted off his chest and the Lions face disappeared from view. 

His hearing came flooding back and noise assaulted his senses. He heard roaring and screaming. The roaring was very loud and close, and he felt the sand hitting his legs and face. He brought a hand to his mouth and coughed, ducking his head to avoid the onslaught of sand and- heat?  
Phillip managed to hoist himself up into a half slumped sitting position, and for the second time that night he felt all the breath leave his body.  
Nothing in his wildest dreams or past experiences could have prepared him for the scene that was currently playing out inches away.  
One of the other Lions; the one that Phillip himself had helped train, had the Lion that had tried to attack him pinned to the floor between the flame throwers.  
Smoke and sawdust were flying everywhere, and Phillip knew that he had to try and get out of the way. He had no idea where the second Lion had come from, but he was grateful for the extra few seconds the distraction had provided him. He grappled with the sawdust as he dragged himself back and as close to the edge of the ring as he could. He flopped backwards, exhausted and his back connected with the wall which separated the audience from the performers. Phillip looked up at a family who were staring at him helplessly, the children crying into their mothers arms. 

“We can’t do anything,” the husband said, trying to conceal the terror in his voice from his children. He rattled the wire fence and gulped. Phillip gave them a tight smile. “Don’t worry. Foiled by our own safety measures.”  
The crowd screamed again as the aggressive Lion flipped the Lion trying to protect Phillip over, gaining the upper hand. The movement sent sand flying, hitting Phillip full in the face. He tried to scoot backwards and nearly winded himself against the partition, the railing rattling loudly on impact. He reached up in desperation and curled his fingers in the railing, trying to ground himself. An old lady who was stood next to the family directly above Phillip tentatively reached out and placed her warm hand over Phillips fingers. “You’ll be fine,” she said supportively, wincing as another roar ripped through the ring.  
“Say it again, with conviction.” Phillip joked. He had no idea where these jokes were coming from. He felt like he was having an out of body experience.  
His voice didn’t feel like it was his own, either. 

Shutting his eyes tightly he tried to block out the sounds of the vicious fight playing out mere feet away, and prayed for a miracle. 

___________ The Greatest Show ____________

Anne watched the scene descend into chaos below her. Everyone was screaming and the performers were flailing, unsure what to do to break up the fight without putting Phillip in more danger than he already was. 

She kept an eagle eye on the ringmaster, trying to ignore the horrendous noise below. She found him, curled in on himself and trying to protect his face from the blows. ‘Move out the way Phillip,’ she thought desperately. Glancing up at the rope still curled around her hands, she tugged on it to make sure it was still taught. She wrapped it tighter around her hands, and prepared to jump. 

“Do something Phin!” Charity whispered to her husband in panic. She could no longer see Phillip, and she feared for the young man. The fighting Lions were clearly fighting for life or death, and Phillips survival depended on the right Lion winning. The Lion trainers were trying and failing to get near to the fight to separate them.  
“Ouch! Charity, dear, you’re hurting me.” Startled, she looked down at her hand, which was currently digging a bruise into her husbands arm. “Sorry sweetheart,” she let go of his arm and dug her fingernails into her palm.  
“Mommy!” Helen screamed as the fight below became even more violent.  
“It’s okay hunny.” She shushed Helen as Caroline hid her head in her skirt.  
“Mr. Barnum, can something not be done to help Phillip?” A well spoken, English accent cut through the panic.  
P.T bowed to his guest of honour. “Rest assured ma’am, we are doing everything we can. Our trainers are the best in the-” “ROAR!” P.T winced. “... business,” he finished, somewhat lamely and he inwardly berated himself for selling his own staff short in front of Royalty.  
“Goodness,” she gasped. “Mr. Barnum, might I remind you that Phillip is a dear friend. Should anything happen to him you will face the full force of the British Empire.”  
P.T grimaced, floundering for the appropriate response, but was saved the trouble when Anne swooped down from the canopy. “And here comes the cavalry.” This time P.T made no attempt to hide the emotion in his voice. 

___________ The Greatest Show ____________

Anne waited for an opening in the fight. She was poised, perfectly balanced, back slightly arched and the balls of her feet firmly planted on the wooden beam.  
‘Move away, move away,’ she whispered, hoping that somehow Phillip would hear her. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Phillip backed up into the partition, and Anne took her chance and jumped. 

Phillips breath came in short, sharp gasps. He still had his eyes shut tight, and one hand gripping the rail, the metal cool under his fingers a contrast to the warmth of the old lady’s reassuring touch. It wasn’t until he felt his fingers being squeezed tighter that he realised he was shaking. 

“It’s alright dear.” The old lady said shakily. It was all Phillip could do to let out a breathy laugh in response. He felt the ground shake under him. ‘Any second now,’ he thought frantically. It was closely followed with ‘I’m going to die, oh god, I’m going to die.’ His other hand clawed at the dusty floor in desperation, his shoulder blades had started aching from being pressed up against the wood for so long, and his heels were burning holes in the floor. He didn’t know how much longer he could take the stress. 

“Phillip!” he heard someone call his name, but it sounded very far away. He chose to ignore it. Because Phillips mind was beginning to disassociate from the situation, he could not hear the change in the crowd. Unbeknownst to him, the frighted whispers and screams had turned into excitement and cheers.  
“Phillip!” he was startled back into the present when a hand touched his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, and all of his senses returned to him intently.  
It was a barrage of noise, sounds and lights. He blinked dumbly.  
“Phillip! You with me?”  
He squinted, and could vaguely make out a blur of shocking pink. “Anne?” He asked incredulously. “Is the fight over?”  
Phillip blinked a few more times to clear his vision. “No. Here, take my hand.”  
Phillip looked numbly at Annes outstretched hand, failing to put two and two together. He was still gripping desperately to the railing. “It’s okay,” she murmured lowly and knelt to his level. Looking into his eyes, she brought a hand to his face and cupped his cheek. “It’s going to be okay, but you have to trust me, yeah?” Phillip found himself nodding, of course he trusted Anne. “Take my hand.”  
One hand still clutching the railing, he slowly stretched his arm and placed his trembling fingers in Anne’s warm, strong grasp. She smiled encouragingly, and the crowd roared as he let go with his other hand and used Anne’s weight to launch himself up and into her arms. 

Suddenly Phillip found himself perched on the rafters, looking at the two lions fighting below. His legs started to shake as the Lion tamers used every weapon in their arsenal to break up the fight now that he was out of the way, and the atmosphere in the arena was electric.  
He waved to the young family and the old Lady who had comforted him from his perch. 

“Just breathe, Phillip.” Anne rubbed his tense shoulders as he gripped the rope a little tighter.  
One of the lion tamers finally managed to get close enough to the aggressor and slam a tranquilliser dart into his neck. The lion subdued, Phillip found he could breathe again. He let out a bark of nervous laughter and turned to Anne. 

“Thanks for the rescue. Ready to get this show back on the road?”  
Anne blinked. “You’re kidding.”  
Phillip tried to smile, but to Anne it really just looked like he was grimacing, his nervousness seeping through despite his outward bravado.  
“You’re forgetting our Royal guest. The show must go on.” He signalled to the musicians, the surprise on the conductors face taking the edge off Phillips frayed nerves. He laughed and gave a thumbs up.  
“From the top!” He yelled, and the audience renewed its cheers. “You’re crazy,” Anne laughed. “Yup,” he replied, wrapping his arm around Anne’s waist and his other tighter around the rope.  
The beat of the music began as the arena cleared, the performers quickly masking their surprise by clapping in time with the beat, working the audience into a frenzy.  
Phillip took a deep breath, and jumped. 

Later, when Phillip tried to remember the events of the evening which lead to his rescue, he found that all he could visualise with any clarity were the intense brown of Anne’s eyes, and a loud buzz which he guessed to be the cheer of the audience. 

After the show had ended, Phillip and his troupe had received a standing ovation from The Queen, and a packed house. The blood in his veins was still tingling with excitement as he stood in the lion enclosure, staring into the unblinking eyes of Haemish. Phillip reached under his shirt and felt the tightly wrapped bandage around his ribs. 

Phillip sighed and reached forward to place a hand on Haemish’s forehead. “Thanks bud,” he murmured lowly, scratching him behind the ears. Haemish purred happily, letting his eyes slide closed. 

“Some show you put on tonight,” a male voice said from behind him. “Gave us all quite a scare.”  
Phillip sucked in a breath and turned to face his friend and business partner.  
“All part of my newest act.”

Barnum folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wire mesh. “We had to put Arlo down. Too dangerous.” Barnum levelled his gaze and really looked at Phillip. Phillip was stood hunched next to Haemish. He was leaning heavily on the old Lion, his fingers gripping the lions mane more forcefully than necessary. His skin looked pale and stretched. Barnum frowned. “You okay?” He asked, his brow furrowed deep with worry as he took in his young protégé. 

Phillip was quiet for a moment, soaking in the feel of Haemish’s fur beneath his fingers.  
“Fine,” Phillip replied, letting out a shaky breath. “Thats a shame about Arlo,” he said with genuine sadness. He watched as Barnum leaned on his cane.  
“Couldn’t risk it, shouldn’t have risked it. What was I thinking? Real Lions. Not just real ones but two males in the same arena. God, I was an idiot. I put you right in the middle of it-”

“P.T. Don’t do that. It’s fine, I’m still here. And I think the Queen will be talking about our Circus for a very long time.” 

“It wasn’t a stunt!” Barnum yelled. “We almost lost you!” 

“But you didn’t.” Phillip left Haemish’s side and walked towards his friend. 

Phillip took P.T’s hand and put it on his chest, above his still rapidly beating heart. “You didn’t.” he repeated firmly. “Accidents happen. And if anything it’ll bring in the crowds-” he paused mid shrug. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. 

“Your life is not a damn Circus act!” he roared, slamming his cane on the floor. His mouth was set in a tight, miserable line and the muscles in his jaw twitched. 

“I quite agree.” 

Both men turned, dumbfounded as the Queen stood, looking ridiculously beautiful despite the less than royal surroundings of the Animal pen. Despite the situation, Phillip grinned at his friend. “Victoria,” he bowed. 

“Phillip.” She grinned back, but he could see the worry still in her eyes as she took in his appearance. She took a few steps passed Barnum and hugged him. It was worth it just to see the look of utter surprise on Barnum’s face.  
And then she smacked him. “Don’t ever do that again!” 

Phillip yelped out a strangled “Yes Ma’am!” and had the decency to look abashed.  
The Queen turned to Barnum, who looked frightened. “Aside from putting one of my dearest friends in a pen with man eating Lions I would like to congratulate you on a wonderful performance. I can see why you are so successful.”  
Phillip gave Barnum a shit eating grin from behind The Queen’s head and winked.  
“Thank you Ma’am,” he spluttered.  
“Now,” she said, hooking her arms through Phillip and Barnum’s arms. “I believe you two need to show me around.” 

___________ The Greatest Show ____________

The Circus troupe huddled together by the trailers that they called home, each clutching a Whiskey provided by Deng. Anne looked into the flames of the fire pit as they danced higher and higher. _We almost lost him_ , she thought, fear churning in her gut. Lettie nudged her gently. “But we didn’t.” She said, startling her out of her reverie. She hadn’t realised she had spoken out loud. 

“Who would have thought that Phillip was best buds with the Queen of England,” The Lord of Leeds chuckled. Anne smiled at him, grateful for the change of subject.  
“Phillip comes from a different world, remember.” She said, before taking a glug from her glass. Lettie put an arm around her and she leaned in for a hug.  
“He chose us though,” Lettie said. “He chose you.”  
Anne looked down at the golden Whiskey swirling in her glass. Her face crumpled in a frown. “What about when he gets fed up, when it’s one risk too many. Or when he decides he want’s back in with the upper classes-”

“I can tell you my dear that will never happen.” Anne’s inside’s went ice cold at the posh English accent which filtered in through the curtains infant of them. The Queen appeared, sported by Barnum and Phillip. Phillip grinned at her and she smiled tightly back. All of them fumbled to stand to attention. The Queen laughed, waving an arm at them to sit back down. “Please,” she said “there’s no need.”  
“Anne, is it?” Anne looked startled, and was suddenly completely sober. “Y-yes Ma’am.” She said, trying to cover herself up with her short cape. “I can’t wait for us to get to know each other better. Phillip has told me all about you.” The Queen brushed her dress down as she made her way towards Anne, smiling kindly. Anne instantly knew why she and Phillip were close, they both had the same, calming aurora around them that made you instantly like them.  
“Is there room on that bench for one more?” The Queen asked, settling herself between Lettie and Anne. “Phillip dear, fetch me a Whisky would you?”  
The Queen laughed at everyone’s dumbstruck face’s. “I’m not as stuck up as people are led to believe, you know. Gosh, you should hear some of the things me and Phil used to get up to when we were younger…” 

Phillip turned back to get an extra three glasses, and poured a generous helping of the amber liquid equally into each tumbler. He smiled easily as he heard the raucous laughter behind him. He shook his head and cringed. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea introducing his childhood best friend to his new family. 

He turned around to see P.T.Barnum and Charity. “You sure have friends in high places,” she laughed. “Pour a wine for me please?” Phillip saluted her and passed Barnum a glass. More laughter. 

“Your friend is fitting in extraordinarily well,” said Barnum. Phillip smirked. “She has a way with people.” 

“When were you going to tell us you were friends with the Monarchy!?” Charity exclaimed excitedly. Phillip shrugged a shoulder and handed her a flute glass. “How about never…” 

“Why?” Barnum asked, “It’s a pretty big secret to keep.” 

“I love her.” Caroline said wistfully. “She’s like a princess.” 

“She is a Princess. Well, a Queen, one up from a Princess.” Said Charity patting her daughters shoulder. “Calm down honey.” 

Another shout of laughter from the fire had Barnum glancing backwards. “We’d better join in before things get too boisterous.”

“I’m glad you’re okay Phillip,” said Charity as the girls hugged him. “We are too!” 

Phillip laughed. “Thank you!” 

Phillip hung back as the Barnum’s made their way towards the fire and looked at his friends. Victoria looked like she was part of the troupe, her dress could’ve been a fancy costume. She told her stories animatedly and as she looked over at Phillip she put a hand up over her mouth to stage whisper something to Anne, who’s head flung back as she laughed.  
_If he were being honest with himself_ , he thought, _there wasn’t anywhere else in the world that he would rather be_.


End file.
